tenjho tenge: los 5 dragones
by jair d
Summary: que hubiera pasado si souichiro hubiera conocido a maya y aya antes de su entrada a todou gakuen, que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho una promesa a ellas de ser más fuerte para estar al mismo nivel de ellas, que pasaría si souichiro tratara mejor a aya y la aceptara desde el principio. Strong souichiro x aya y más tarde souichiro x aya x maya
1. Chapter 1

BUENAS A TODOS-dijo el autor

Me disculpo profundamente por no actualizar mi fic Verán me he demorado con la actualización de mi fic por mi universidad, y bueno pase la semana viendo la serie tenjo tenge y me he preguntado qué pasaría si nagi tratara mejor a aya y la aceptara desde el principio que efectos traería eso así que me decidí a hacer este nuevo fic para eso.-dice el autor

Summary: que hubiera pasado si souichiro hubiera conocido a maya y aya antes de su entrada a todou gakuen, que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho una promesa a ellas de ser más fuerte para estar al mismo nivel de ellas, que pasaría si souichiro tratara mejor a aya y la aceptara desde el principio. Strong souichiro x aya y más tarde souichiro x aya x maya

 **RENUNCIA DE RESPONSAVILIDAD:** NO POSEO TENJO TENGE NI SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO POSEO TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES ARTES MARCIALES ESTOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

Sin mas prehambulos empecemos con

TENJO TENGE: LA LEYENDA DE LOS 5 DRAGONES

 **Capítulo 1: llegada, reencuentros y destinos**

Era en un día como cualquier otro en todou gakuen todo era común. Las flores de sakura caían de los árboles, el viento era frio perfecto para la época, los estudiantes entraban a clase era un día común para cualquiera, pero este dia sería el comienzo de algo grande para ciertas personas en esta escuela ,una promesa, un reencuentro, una pelea, un destino. Cualquiera de las 3 era una manera de describir lo que sucederá.

Se puede ver al horizonte dos figuras en una motocicleta acercándose a gran velocidad acercándose con un objetivo fijo, todou gakuen , la primera figura era un joven alto de, pelo castaño al estilo jamaiquino, piel morena, ojos azules , con una construcción firme en su cuerpo llevaba uniforme negro de la escuela todou, la otra figura era un joven rubio era de estatura promedio de piel caucásica, cabello rubio desaliñado formando lo que parecían dos cuernos en su cabeza con varios mechones en su frente y ojos marrones, tenía una construcción delgada pero fuerte destinada a la velocidad, traía un versión modificada del uniforme de todou que parecía una gabardina que llegaba esta sus rodillas, las mangas parecían arrancadas dejando libres sus brazos dejando ver un tatuaje de dragón que va desde su mano a la mitad de su brazo izquierdo. Estos dos tenían un solo objetivo en mente, hacerse con el control de todou gakuen y pelear con oponentes fuertes mientras lo hacen y nadie los detendría.

 **CAMBIO DE ECENA**

Se veía a un estudiante bajando rápidamente por las escaleras del segundo piso de la escuela, el tenia cabello castaño piel caucásica, ojos marrones, traía el uniforme de todou, estaba corriendo de manera agitada, al llegar al final de las escaleras se encontró con una persona, esta al parecer era una niña no mayor de diez años, pelo plateado largo amarrados con dos coletas en la con dos mechones largos de pelo que pasaban por ambos lados de su cabeza parecido a unas antenas, ojos azules, traía un kimono de batalla rojo el parte superior y azul en la parte inferior. Llevaba una espada de madera en la mano derecha que se recargaba sobre su hombro

"Lo siento buchou(jefa) mi clase es muy grande, discúlpeme"-dijo el joven castaño inclinándose en disculpa

"Llegas tarde takayanagi"-dijo la niña

"Y donde esta el nuevo miembro del club, la hermana menor de buchou"-dijo el castaño buscando al nuevo miembro

"Estoy emocionado, ¿Qué tipo de chica es?, ¿es tan fuerte como usted?"-pregunto el castaño buscando información.

"Hum, tendría que decir que aún le falta mucho por aprender"-respondió la niña poniéndose en el hombro del castaño y este caminando para encontrarse con el nuevo miembro.

 **CAMBIO DE ECENA**

Los 2 jóvenes en motocicleta llegaron a la entrada de todou gakuen

"Esto es todou gakuen, nuestro nuevo territorio ¿verdad?"-dijo el moreno

"Por supuesto si, si nos adueñamos de esta escuela esta será la numero 100 es un buen record"-dijo el rubio

"Pero esta escuela es diferente he oído que hay sujetos realmente fuertes en este lugar"-dijo el moreno

"Eso lo hace aun mejor, recuerda bob hay que enfrentarse a sujetos fuertes y volvernos más fuertes "-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Aun piensas en esa promesa souichiro"-dijo bob con curiosidad

Nagi observo el tatuaje de dragón en su brazo de manera seria, apretó su puño, para luego voltear a bob con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto no hay día en que no lo recuerde, por eso debo ser fuerte, para poder encontrarme con ellas de nuevo "-dijo souichiro al recordar a una chica de pelo castaño y a una de pelo plateado. Bob solo se rio en voz baja.

"Vamos a hacerlo como siempre"-dijo el moreno

"Si, no lastimamos a lo año que sean débiles y Por supuesto iremos por los de 3 año y los aplastamos a todos" -dijo souichiro con una sonrisa sádica

 **CAMBIO DE ECENA**

Vemos al castaño y a la niña frente a un templo en la parte posterior de la escuela, al abrir la puerta takayanagi quedo embobado viendo la figura que se encontraba hay, era un joven de 15 años con la versión femenina del uniforme de todou, una camisa azul y una falda a cuadros verde, tenía pelo castaño claro y una figura extremadamente generosa, estaba de puntas sosteniendo una espada con sus dos manos con sus ojos cerrados, unos pétalos de sakura entraron por una ventana, ella abrió los ojos dejando ver que eran color avellana y empezó a cortar los pétalos a gran velocidad y destreza sin desperdiciar un solo movimiento dejando impactado a takayanagi por su habilidad al igual que por su belleza , la chica al terminar de cortar el ultimo se voltio a ver a su hermana mayor y a un desconocido.

"Hola onee-chan no sabías que estabas aquí"-dijo la castaña

"Si, déjame presentarte él es takanagi masataka tu sempai"-dijo la niña

"Soy natsume aya, encantada de conocerte"-dijo cortésmente la joven castaña

"Jejejeje"-dijo el castaño sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para salir de su estado de fantasía. "lo mismo digo encantado de conocerte"-dijo takayanagi

"Bueno, como es tu primer día aquí entrenaremos mañana, hoy iremos al karaoke como fiesta de bienvenida" -dijo la niña bajándose del hombro de takayanagi

"Eso es genial"-dijo el castaño y aya asiente

"Onee-chan voy a las duchas a quitarme el sudor"-dijo aya dirigiéndose a las duchas. El castaño empezó a oler el sudor de aya y maya de dio un espadazo en los bajos.

¡DEGENERADO!-dijo la niña

 **CAMBIO DE ECENA**

Vemos a souichiro y a bob enfrentase a varios estudiantes a la vez nagi le da un gancho derecho en la mandíbula a un estudiante, bob le da una patada a otro, souichiro le da una patada en el pecho saliendo disparado hacia la puerta del salón destrozándola.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-dijo un estudiante calvo

"¿No saben lo que están haciendo?"-dijo otro estudiante

"Por supuesto que lo hacemos, mejor dicho aclaremos esto"-dijo souichiro estampando un pie contra el suelo agrietándolo, aterrando a algunos estudiantes. "Desde hoy esta escuela es nuestra, mi nombre es nagi souichiro"-dijo souichiro presentándose

"Bob makihara"-dijo bob igualmente presentándose

"Esta escuela ahora está bajo nuestro control si alguien tiene algún problema con eso venga con todo lo que tiene nosotros lo aplastaremos"-dijo souichiro con una sonrisa que prometía dolor a quien se acercara

 **CAMBIO DE ECENA**

"NATSUME-SAN, ¿NATSUME-SAN DONDE ESTA?"-grito un estudiante corriendo al templo donde estaba maya y takayanagi

"No tienen que gritar, que pasa por que están tan maltrechos"-pregunto maya con curiosidad.

"Es que tenemos un problema, unos tipos están golpeando a todos los estudiantes de tercer año, necesitamos su ayuda"-dijo el estudiante.

"Yare yare, quienes serán esos baka, no importa vamos a ver"-dijo maya y takayanagi lo siguió.

 **CAMBIO DE ECENA**

Vemos en un pasillo de la escuela a un montón de estudiantes lastimados, inconscientes o heridos, maya y takayanagi caminan hasta encontrase con los que armaron este intento de masacre.

"Oigan ya demostraron que son fuertes asi que porque no se van o me veré obligada a sacarlos de aquí a patadas"-dijo la niña con confianza, souichiro voltea a ver a la niña y se quedó paralizado como si hubiera visto un fantasma dejo al estudiante que sostenía por el cuello y se acercó a maya

"Maya"-susurro souichiro, haciendo que maya levante una ceja.

"Si esa soy yo ¿cómo me conoces?"-pregunto maya con curiosidad.

"No me recuerdas maya soy yo souchiro-dijo el rubio mostrándole el tatuaje de dragon a maya.

Nagi-susurro maya intentando recordar, ella mira el tatuaje y en ese momento pasa por su cabeza el recuerdo de un niño rubio corriendo junto con ella y aya sonriendo juntos los tres. Maya se quedó mirando a nagi acercándose lentamente a el .

¿nagi eres tú?-pregunto maya tartamudeando un poco sorprendiendo a todos los que la conocían pero más a takayanagi que estaba tras de ella.

"Sí, no puedo creer que te encontré aquí de todos los lugares ¿aya también está aquí?"-pregunto souchiro con la esperanza de que su otra amiga este también, maya asintió a la pregunta.

"Esto es genial me muero por verla de nuevo"-dijo souichiro entusiasmado haciendo que maya haga una mueca aunque no sabia porque

Los estudiantes de alrededor no podían creer lo que pasaba el tipo que había venido a "controlar la escuela" ahora estaba hablando tranquilamente con una de las personas más fuertes de esta misma como si fueran viejos amigos, mientras bob veía todo el reencuentro con una sonrisa y golpendo a otro estudiante.

"Maya no has cambiado nada"-dijo nagi entonces se dio cuenta de algo, quedó viendo a maya un momento desconcertado. "De hecho me parece raro porque no has cambiado te vez igual a cuando éramos niños"-dijo nagi sorprendido de que no ha cambiado nada desde que se conocieron.

"oh, es la forma que uso para ahorrar energía, dame un momento"-dijo maya la cual empezó a recitar un hechizo y empezó a transformarse, creció hasta ser más alta que nagi su cabello quedo desatado, su cuerpo empezó a crecer hasta llegar a ser más alta que el su busto ahora eral al menos copa DD, cintura pequeña, su quimono ahora cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando ver su vientre y la falda ahora solo llegaba a principio de sus rodillas en otras palabras era una belleza la que estaba frente a nagi.

"Y ¿Cómo me veo ahora?"-pregunto maya. Pero nagi se quedó embobado viendo la forma que maya tenia ahora. Maya chasqueo los dedos frente a el despertándolo de su estado y se rio un poco, parece que lo había impresionado.

"Estas hermosa maya, has cambiado en apariencia pero me alegro que sigas siendo la misma que cuando te conocí"-dijo nagi sonriéndole a ella, ella se quedó mirando a nagi sorprendida la mayoría de los hombres solo se fijaban en su cuerpo o su fuerza pero nagi la estaba viendo como una mujer sin un rastro de lujuria en sus palabras y un rubor apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas agradeció a kami que nadie podía verla.

"Me he vuelto muy fuerte maya esperando el día en que las encontrara a ti y aya-dijo con una mirada determinada poniendoce en posición de pelea **(autor: imagínense la pose de pelea de akuma de Street fighter)** maya se sorprendió pero paso rápidamente a una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?, bueno porque no lo comprobamos"-dijo maya poniéndose en posición de pelea y cargo hacia nagi balanceo su espada a sus costillas, nagi salto y se puso en la punta de la espada con su mano, dio una patada hacia maya a su rostro, ella doblo el cuello esquivándola por poco

" _Casi me da"-_ pensó maya entonces giro sobre si misma para conectar un codazo en sus costillas, fe un duro golpe nagi resistió, nagi dio una patada alta pero maya la esquivo y la patada conecto contra el piso dejando un gran agujero en el piso

" _Increíble"_ -pensó takayanagi sabía que maya podía ganar pero que una persona este resistiendo tanto contra ella era sorprendente. Mientras tanto Bob miraba toda la pelea y no estaba sorprendido de lo que le había contado souichiro sobre maya se esperaba este nivel de habilidad y fuerza aunque en el fondo sabía que nagi no tenía oportunidad contra ella y sabía que souichiro también pensaba lo mismo.

Regresando a la pelea maya estaba impresionada no había tantas personas que podían aguantar tanto contra ella en un combate mano a mano a menos que usen **ki** para dichos ataques y eso la excitaba y si esta persona era su viejo amigo nagi la excitaba aún más, volviendo a la pelea nagi salto hacia atrás y se impulsó desde el extremo del corredor maya dirigió un espadazo a su cabeza entonces paso algo que no se esperaba ,nagi había desaparecido dejando una imagen residual, ella volteo y vio a nagi tras de ella dirigió un golpe a su estómago, lo tomo con la mano entonces giro para dar una patada a su rostro pero lo detuvo con la otra mano.

"Es cierto nagi te has vuelto fuerte, pero sabes que aun no lo estoy dando todo"-dijo maya alegremente. "Gracias maya y si se que apenas estas probando mi fuerza y si te soy franco tampoco lo estoy dando todo pero eso no importa al parecer todavía no me puedo comparar contigo"-dijo souichiro un poco desilusionado. "No te preocupes con un buen entrenamiento y dedicación puedes ser todavía más fuerte, por qué no te unes al club jyuuken"-dijo maya sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a bob pero más a takayanagi que tenía la mandíbula en el suelo.

"Claro si puedo volverme aún más fuerte seria genial, pero con la condición de que bob también se una, ¿algún problema bob?"-pregunto souichiro al moreno

"No, por mí no hay problema, le diré a chiaki lo entenderá"-dijo bob

"Ok entonces empezamos mañana"-dijo souichiro y maya sonrio alegremente con estos dos estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo

"Ok, te veré abajo"-dijo maya. Nagi levanto una ceja ante lo que dijo, maya apretó su mano y su pierna que todavía tenía agarrada y lo lanzo por la ventana.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"-grito nagi cayendo por la ventana **(autor: yo también diría eso si me tiran de un segundo piso)**

"No deberías estar preocupado"-pregunto takayanagi al bob

"No él está bien él es fuerte esa caída no será suficiente para matarlo"-dijo bob con confianza

"Oh no, lo lance con demasiada fuerza"-dijo maya mirando por la ventana para ver donde cayo

"Parece que cayó en las duchas"-dijo takayanagi

 _Espera si cayo en las duchas, aya está ahí asi que OH NO-_ penso maya corriendo rápido a las duchas con bob y takayanagi que querían ver que había pasado.

 **EN LAS DUCHAS**

Los tres habían llegado y lo que vieron sorprendió a bob y takayanagi y maya le temblaba un ojo, hay frente a ellos estaba aya encima de souichiro besándolo apasionadamente y parece que ambos lo disfrutaban y para colmo aya estaba desnuda.

"No puedo creerlo, espere tanto tiempo, por un tiempo pensé que no volveria a verte, pero por fin te encontré, por fin te he vuento a ver souichiro-sama"-dijo aya llorando un poco acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio, souichiro no sabía que hacer en esta situación, había sido tirado desde un segundo piso, había aterrizado en una ducha solo para ver a su otra amiga de la infancia como dios la trajo al mundo, al verlo ella se puso encima de el y lo beso con fuerza y ahora se acurrucaba en su pecho negándole a dejarlo ir. souichiro se levanta suavemente coge su chaqueta y cubre a aya.

"Yo también te extrañe aya, yo también quería volver a verte"-dijo souichiro un poco nervioso rascándose la mejilla y un poco rojo de estar frente su antigua amiga que ahora estaba desnuda.

Yo sabía que estaba en lo correcto, de haberte escogido-dijo aya con un rubor y se puso frente a souichiro de forma seria.

Yo natsume aya te pide que por favor te cases conmigo.-dijo aya dejando a souichiro , bob y takayanagi como piedra y haciendo a maya suspirar porque sabía que esto pasaría.

…

….

…..

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH-resonó el grito por toda la escuela, y así este encuentro marca el inicio de un viaje para estas personas que traería alegrías, amistades y luchas.

Y CORTE

Con esto se acaba el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia como pudieren ver la actitud de souichiro ha cambiado un poco pero eso se explicara en el próximo capítulo asi como su encuentro con aya y maya, aunque no cambiare por completo, no se preocupen mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo de naruto el semidiós shinobi.

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden soy nuevo escribiendo y mi intención es mejorar"-dijo el autor

Bueno con esto me despido, nos vemos en la próxima JANE-dijo el autor desapareciendo con una bomba de humo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están aquí les vengo a traer el siguiente capítulo de "tenjho tenge la leyenda de los 5 dragones" así que vamos a verlo-dice el autor

 **RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** NO POSEO TENJHO TENGE NI SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO POSEO TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES ARTES MARCIALES ESTOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

Sin más preámbulos empecemos

LUCES, CÁMARA….ACCIÓN

 **Capitulo 2: lucha, recuerdos y sorpresas**

Se veía a souichiro, masataka y bob en estado de shock por lo que acaban de escuchar y estuvieron tentados a pellizcarse ellos mismos para ver si esto era un sueño o una alucinación, pero sabían que eso no sería necesario, porque al parecer esto era muy real.

Nagi souichiro estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo, el nunca se había enfrentado a este tipo de situación antes, no tenía idea de cómo responder entonces paso a mirar a Bob , maya y al otro tipo que ignoraba quien era pidiendo ayuda pero todos le dieron señas de "a mi ni me veas", suspiro y paso a ver a aya que esperaba expectante su respuesta entonces solo pensó en ser sincero.

"Mira aya me alegro que me digas eso, y no me desagrada la idea pero aun somos jóvenes y no te he visto en años desde que nos conocimos así que mejor primero nos conocemos mejor y luego vemos si llegamos a eso, está" bien-dijo nagi solo para ser abrazado por aya que estaba sumamente feliz por lo que dijo.

"Por supuesto souichiro-sama todo el tiempo que necesites está bien-dijo aya con una hermosa sonrisa que puso rojo a souchiro. después de eso se levantó.

"Vámonos Bob"-dijo souichiro

"Hai hai"-dijo con flojera

Se disponían a irse pero antes soichiro volteo y miro a aya y maya.

"Me alegra volver a verlas nos vemos mañana"-dijo soucihiro gruñendo un poco apenado y ambas chicas asienten con una sonrisa después de eso salió junto con Bob.

FUERA DE LA ESCUELA

Se ve a bob y souichiro en la moto dirigiéndose a casa pensando en lo ocurrido hoy, se dieron cuenta de que los rumores de todou gakuen eran verdaderos asi que tendrían que tener un entrenamiento más duro para poder superarlos y convertir la escuela en su territorio.

"Parece que la tendremos difícil souichiro"-dijo bob pensando en lo que sucedió hoy.

"Si, pero eso es lo que lo hace emocionante, ya estaba cansado de enfrentarme a debiluchos"-dijo souichiro con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Es cierto pero ahora la tendrás mas difícil con esa chica que va por ti"-dijo bob con burla y souichiro se pone rojo.

"CALLATE Y CONSUCE"-grito souichiro y bob se rio de su amigo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

"Tanaka hajime"-dijo el profesor pasando lista.

"Hai"-dijo el alumno

"Tsukino taro"-dijo el profesor

"Hai"-respondio el alumno

"Nagi souichiro"-dijo el profesor

"Aquí"-dijo souichiro con pereza.

"Tsk, que mala suerte, no estoy en la clase de aya si estuviera aquí no estaría tan aburrido, al menos la podre ver en jyuukenbu junto a maya"-dijo souichiro en voz baja, entonces recordó el beso que le dio aya en las duchas y se puso rojo.

"Se sienten igual a la vez anterior"-susurro souichiro.

"Buenos días, Souichiro-sama"-dijo una voz en la ventana y souichiro la reconoció de inmediato, entonces volteo y vio a aya apoyada en la rama de un árbol para después saltar y estar frente a la ventana.

"Aya que estas haces, no mejor dicho que haces aquí"-dijo souichiro desconcertado.

" es que hice un bento especialmente para ti souichiro-sama, disfrútalo"-dijo aya con una bolsa revelando que eran varias cajas con carne, arroz, huevos, y atrás de ella había una botella de sake con barias copas y todo estaba perfectamente alineado, esto trajo una gota de sudor a souichiro y se preguntó cómo demonios hizo todo eso tan rápido y como rayos lo organizo de esa manera, solo para después olvidarlo para evitar un futuro dolor de cabeza, de hecho estaba feliz hace mucho tiempo que no probaba las comidas de aya.

"Ok vamos por iré por bob y nos vemos en el techo"-dijo souichiro y aya asintió tomo los almuerzos y se fue al techo a esperarlo mientras tanto, corrió hacia la salida, pateo la puerta del salón y salió a buscar a bob para después ir al techo.

EN EL TECHO

Al llegar al techo souichiro y bob vieron a aya con las cajas de bento frente a ella, pero lo raro es que aya tenia puesto un kimono muy elegante de color naranja con una faja amarilla y estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla.

"Aya en que momento hiciste todo esto, no mejor pregunta como hiciste todo esto y porque traes un kimono"-pregunto souichiro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Es una costumbre femenina"-dijo aya y lebanto un tenedor con un tamagoyaki, "di ahhn souichiro-sama"-dijo aya y souichiro se puso nervioso y podía oír a bob reirce en voz baja de el tomo el tamagoyaki de la mano de aya y lo comió disfrutando del buen sabor que tenía.

"Esta muy bueno aya"-dijo souichiro y aya se puso feliz por el cumplido. Entonces paso a ver a bob.

"Tu también puedes comer eh…"-dijo aya

"Bob makihara y gracias"-dijo bob empezando a comer junto con souichiro y aya.

"Esta muy bueno, no hay duda de que lo que me contaste sobre ella era verdad souichiro tienes mucha suerte"-dijo bob burlándose de souchiro.

"Cállate bob"-dijo soichiro avergonzado y dejando a aya confundida.

"Eh, souchiro-sama te hablo sobre mi"-dijo aya.

"Si y también de tu hermana el fue bastante descriptivo sobre ti y ella"-dijo bob y antes de que hablara más souichiro le metió de golpe un pedazo de carne en la boca para que dejara de hablar.

"Cállate bob no digas cosas vergonzosas"-dijo souichiro empezando a pelear con bob formando una bola de humo donde se veían los golpes, mientras esto pasaba aya se reía, souichiro no había cambiado nada desde que se conocieron.

"De verdad no has cambiado nada souichiro-sama"-dijo aya y en ese momento ambos dejaron de pelear y miraron a aya.

"Supongo, pero aun así he entrenado muy duro para cumplirles la promesa que hicimos"-dijo souichiro colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de aya y esta asiente felizmente.

"Lo se, lo puedo ver souichiro-sama te has vuelto muy fuerte"-dijo aya y nagi se rasco la mejilla.

"Y como han estado ya sabes…tus padres"-dijo souichiro y aya puso una expresión de dolor en su rostro en ese momento souichiro se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

"No tienes que responder, olvídalo si, no te preocupes por eso"-dijo souichiro frenéticamente y aya se puso un poco contenta porque su futuro esposo se preocupa por ella.

"No se preocupe souichiro-sama estoy bien, bueno coma todo"-dijo aya tratando de dirigir la conversación a otro lado.

"Ok"-dijo souichiro y empezó a engullir todo en su boca toda la comida.

1 semana después en el dojo

Vemos a aya y maya teniendo un combate de practica aya envió una palma a maya pero la esquivo fácilmente aya ataco de nuevo pero la esquivo aya estaba viendo que su hermana no tenía la cabeza en el combate aprovecho esto.

"Estar pensando en otra cosa en un combate nee-san no es propio de ti"-dijo aya agarrando el brazo de maya y la trata de derribar pero en ese momento maya usa su pie como apoyo toma a aya de la ropa y la arroja lejos de ella cayendo al suelo lastimándose la espalda.

"Aun te faltan 100 años para tratar de superarme aya"-dijo maya de forma seria.

"ouch dolor"-dijo aya sobándose la espalda.

"Bueno aya vas en serio con esto o que"-dijo maya y aya hizo un puchero.

"Eso es muy cruel nee-san se que no tengo aun la habilidad para superarte pero aun asi…"-dijo aya.

"No me refiero a eso"-dijo maya sorprendiendo a su hermana, "toda mujer nacida en la familia natsume debe dedicarse al primer hombre que estará con ella toda la vida esos ha dicho en los escritos familiares, pero esa ley ha estado escrita por más de 100 años no tienes por qué seguirla"-dijo maya con las manos en sus caderas

"Pues yo he oi que nuestra madre y nuestra abula lo hicieron y luego se casaron"-dijo aya levantándose

"AYA"-dijo maya en tono de regaño.

Pero no es por eso y lo sabes nee-san-dijo aya y maya ensancho los ojos.

"Te lo dije desde que éramos niñas, yo me enamore de souichiro-sama al verlo por primera vez"-dijo aya poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón.

"Cuando lo vi, sentí una conexión con él y sé que él también la sintió en ese momento supe que yo era suya y que él era mío-dijo aya recordando el momento que conoció a suicido.

 _Flashback(8 años atrás)._

 _Aya había terminado sus katas de hoy y su madre le permitió salir un momento así que decidió ir al parque a calamar su mente últimamente su hermano shin se comportaba muy extraño y su hermana también así que vino aquí para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, aya se quedó sentada en un parque disfrutando del hermoso día, entonces vio a un niño lastimado en el suelo y se acercó a él, ella trato de tocarlo pero este le quito de golpe._

" _NO ME TOQUES"-grito el niño que levanto su cara del suelo, ella vio que era tan alto como ella tenía cabello rubio de punta con mechones cubriendo su frente ,ojos café, vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones verdes y llevaba una mochila en la espalda._

 _Cuando ellos se vieron a los ojos era como si todo se hubiera detenido ellos simplemente se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro sin parpadear si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento hubieran visto que alrededor de ellos había la silueta espectral de 2 dragones entrelazándose entre sí, en la mano del niño apareció un extraño tatuaje de un dragón negro y en la niña sus ojos se convirtieron en rasgados como los de un reptil con un brillo hipnotizante en ellos un momento después sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y las siluetas desaparecieron._

" _Lo siento no quise molestarte"-dijo aya sonrojada al ver al niño._

" _No, no pasa nada es que pensé que eras uno de esos idiotas que siempre vienen a molestar soy nagi souichiro"-dijo el niño y aya empezó a tocar su rostro._

" _q-que estás haciendo baka"-dijo el niño nervioso por el repentino contacto y aya simplemente se rio._

" _Te estoy sobando para que se te quite el dolor"-dijo aya riéndose un poco y el chico se sonrojo el contacto pero lo acepto de buena gana._

" _Vaya pero si es el chico demonio y parece que consiguió una noviecita que tierno"-dijo una voz acercándose a ellos, de pronto tanto aya como soichiro estaban rodeados por matones._

" _Mira amigo pero si es muy linda, oi niña porque no te bienes con nosotros y dejas a ese despojo, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos"-dijo el líder de los matones. Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba ambos niños empezaron a reírse como si hubieran escuchado algo gracioso._

" _Oigan que no me han escuchaGUAH"-dijo el líder pero fue interrumpido por un potente golpe en su rostro y tumbándolo en el suelo cuando el volvió a ver se dio cuenta que fue souichiro pero se veía diferente, el color de su cabello estaba más puntiagudo , sus ojos eran de color rojo ahora eran como los de un reptil y un tatuaje de dragón había aparecido en su mano. Souichiro miraba al matón con una sonrisa demoniaca y este no pudo evitar cegarse en los pantalones._

" _MALDITO "-dijo uno de los matones a punto de atacar a souichiro._

 _CRAK_

 _Pero el callo al suelo al recibir una patada en la mandíbula rompiéndosela y los demás matones vieron que era la niña junto a souichiro pero sus ojos brillaban de rojo y eran idénticos a los de un reptil._

" _Jejejejejejeje"-se reia aya acojonando a los matones, esa risa no era normal era una mescla de inocencia, superioridad, malicia en ese momento aya y nagi se tomaron de la mano._

" _Dime quieres eliminar a estos tipos para después jugar"-dijo souichiro inocentemente con una sonrisa maniática, causando a aya reírse._

" _Claro vamos a destrozarlos"-dijo inocentemente aya._

 _Ambos miraron a los matones y estos tenían aun intenciones de pelear._

" _Vamos chicos son solo unos mocosos"-dijo un matón_

" _Si acabémoslos"-dijo otro y todos los matones cargaron hacia los niños, ellos solo sonrieron de forma demoniaca para después desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad._

" _Adonde se fueron"-pregunto frenético uno de los matones_

 _POW._

 _El maton quedo sin aliento al sentir el golpe de soichiro en el estómago cayendo inconsciente._

" _MALDITO"-cargaron hacia el pero aya apareció frente a ellos, salto y les dio una patada giratoria noqueándolos._

" _Son unos monstruos"-dijo uno de los matones asustado._

" _Vámonos de aquí"-dijo otro_

" _Ustedes no se irán a ningún lado"-dijo souchiro tras de ellos, tomo sus cabezas y estrello sus rostros el uno contra el otro noqueándolos al instante. nagi parece satisfecho paso a mirar a aya._

 _Aya tomo por la chamarra a uno de los matones y lo arrojo contra los otros, ella salto y le dio una patada de hacha cargada de ki generando un gran impacto en el suelo noqueando al último de los matones, aya satisfecha se rio un poco y volteo la cabeza a souichiro._

" _Estuviste increíble"-dijo souichiro emocionado._

" _Gracias tu no lo hiciste nada mal para no saber artes marciales"-dijo aya un poco arrogante._

" _Ho pero aprenderé y después tu y yo tendremos una gran pelea"-dijo souichiro emocionado aya se rio y en ese momento lo beso, un pequeño casto e inocente beso, no sabia porque pero tubo la necesidad de hacerlo._

 _Souichiro estaba con los ojos como platos, no entendía porque lo beso pero no se negó al beso después de un momento los dos niños volvieron a la normalidad._

" _Entonces hazte más fuerte, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo"-dijo aya corriendo fuera dejando aturdido al niño pero antes de que se fuera alcanzo a preguntar algo._

" _Espera ¿cual es tu nombre?"-pregunto, la niña volteo y le sonrió._

" _Soy natsume aya, nos vemos mañana souichiro-sama"-dijo aya volviendo a casa._

 _Fin del flashback._

"Cuando lo conocí, sentí una punzada en mi pecho, electricidad corrió por todo mi cuerpo , pensé "aquí esta."-dijo aya con voz rebosante de emoción.

"Aya no digo que nagi no sea un buen chico, lo conozco al igual que tu pero estas segura de esto"-dijo maya tratando de hacer reflexionar a su hermana.

"Si, creo…..que es el destino el que quiso que nos conociéramos y que nos volviéramos a encontrar"-dijo aya con una gran sonrisa, maya suspiro y decidió rendirse de tratar de convencer a aya.

"OI"-grito una voz ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a souichiro,bob, masataka caminando hacia el templo.

"De verdad que tienen bolas para atreverse a llegar tarde, eso les costara mil flexiones"-dijo maya con una sonrisa y los chicos se pusieron azules, masataka trato de razonar.

"Buchou son solo 5 minutos no podría…."-pero fue interrumpido.

"Quieres que las aumente a 2 mil"-dijo maya y los chicos negaron con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Bien, muévanse"-dijo maya y los chicos entraron al dojo para después empezar a hacer flexiones.

SALTO EN EL TIEMPO.

"Han pasado 1 semana desde entonces, a veces me pregunto si el destino es cruel, me enamore por primera vez y me lleve una decepción, será que el amor también está predestinado sobre todo porque cada día era ocurría una escena que no me gustaba ver para nada"-penso el castaño.

"Señora tanuki con huevo por favor"-dijo masataka y de inmediato le trajeron su plato y cuando estaba a punto de olerlo. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió revelando a nuestro protagonista muy rojo con una de sus cejas temblando, se preguntaran el porqué, bueno eso se debe a que aya está a su lado mientras tomaba su brazo, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de nagi.

"Aya en serio tenemos que hacer esto"-dijo souichiro muy avergonzado porque todos lo veian.

"Claro que sí, yo seré tu esposa después de todo o es que no te gusta que lo haga"-dijo aya con falsa decepción. Souichiro volteo la cara para evitar que vieran que estaba como tomate.

"Si me gusta"-dijo souichiro y aya volvió a ponerse en su hombro.

"Bueno entonces no hay problema"-dijo aya muy contenta, mientras tanto masaka miraba esto muy celoso y abatido.

"Que pasa sempai"-dijo bob acercándose a masataka.

"No ocurre nada, ocúpate de tus asuntos"-respondio.

"Hey no es para vayas con hostilidad, no tienes que ponercela difícil, el es buena persona deberías darle una oportunidad"-dijo bob, takayanagi resoplo ante lo que dijo.

"Si tienes algo que preguntar dilo, quiero terminar de comer rápido"-dijo takayanagi y bob puso un rostro serio.

"¿En esta escuela cuantos son mas fuertes que tu?-pregunto, takayanagi levanto una ceja ante esto. "maya es una de ellos, pero dudo que sea la mas fuerte, presiento que hay mas, hay monstruos acechando por esta escuela ¿o me equivoco?"-dijo dijo bob, masataka también puso un rostro serio.

"Todou gakuen es una escuela hecha para la recuperación de los estilos de artes marciales, es natural que haya gente fuerte"-dijo masataka restándole importancia.

¿Y quien es el más fuerte?-pregunto bob.

¿Cuándo lo sepas que harás?-pregunto devuelta masataka.

"Pues pelear contra el por supuesto"-dijo nagi apareciendo detrás de ellos.

"Souichiro que paso con aya"-pregunto bob.

"Fue a buscar a maya para que venga"-dijo souichiro.

"No tienen ninguna razón para enfrentarse contra ellos"-dijo masataka.

"Claro que hay una tako, y eso es porque es emocionante, enfrentarse contra sujetos fuertes. ¿ No lo crees? Mientras más fuerte el oponente mayor es la emoción"-dijo nagi haciendo reflexionar a masataka, aunque lo niegue a él también le encanta pelear contra sujetos fuertes.

"Es cierto, tu practicas con maya desde antes que llegáramos, debes ser fuerte porque no lo probamos aquí y ahora"-dijo nagi con una sonrisa desafiante.

"En serio crees que puedes contra mi"-dijo masataka levantándose encarando a nagi.

"Estamos a punto de averiguarlo"-dijo souichiro soltando un golpe hacia su rostro, el tomo unos palillos añadiendo ki para aumentar su densidad y con ellos detuvo el golpe.

"Usaste ki para hacer más fuerte los palillos y detener mi golpe, nada mal"-dijo souichiro pero en ese momento paso algo que masataka no esperaba.

CRAK

PUM

Los palillos se rompieron y el golpe impacto contra la cara de mastaka haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

" _Pero como"-_ penso masataka desconcertado.

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, si no esto será aburrido"-dijo souichiro con burla, haciéndolo enfadar, masataka cargo hacia el a gran velocidad puso sus manos en el pecho de nagi.

" **Hakka sodousho"** -dijo mastaka usando ki para lanzar a nagi al otro lado de la cafetería.

BOOM.

Nagi salió disparado por el ataque para después estrellarse contra la pared Dejando una cortina de humo que no dejaba ver nada.

"Yare yare, mira que usar ese movimiento, le falta disciplina a ese chico, bueno nagi veamos cuanto has mejorado desde la última vez"-dijo maya que acaba de llegar junto a aya , ella observaba el encuentro con un rostro serio analizando todo el combate.

"Souichiro-sama…"-dijo aya preocupada.

La nube de humo se empezó a dispersar pero lo que vieron dejo a todos con la quijada en el suelo a muchos en la sala incluyendo a maya que no pudo evitar jadear ante lo que veía.

"Uh oh"-dijo bob sabiendo lo que pasaría y no era nada bueno.

"Pero que…."-dijo masataka estupefacto y temblando.

"Esa técnica es…"-dijo maya sin poder creer lo que veía.

Mientras tanto aya veía todo esto y sin que se diera cuenta sus ojos se convirtieron en los ojos de un reptil mientras observaba a souichiro que salía de la nube de humo.

Allí estaba souichiro pero se veía muy diferente, su cabello se había vuelto negro, ya no era picudo, ahora eran liso, sus brazos se hicieron más musculosos, se podía sentir una cantidad masiva de ki en ellos, sus ojos eran rojo sangre casi demoníacos, tenía una sonrisa que solo podía considerarse diabólica, pero lo más aterrador era la silueta espectral de un dragón alrededor de souichiro y este observaba a masataka como si fuera su presa.

" **Ese fue un buen ataque"-** dijo souichiro con voz distorsionada, " **pero creo que es hora de ponernos serios con esto, verdad tako"-** dijo souichiro en posición de pelea.

Y CORTE.

"Bueno chicos eso es todo en el próximo capítulo será la pelea de souichiro vs masataka y el recuerdo de como conoció a maya asi que no se lo pierdan"-dijo el autor

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dijo el autor

"Bueno con esto me despido, nos vemos en la próxima JANE"-dijo el autor desapareciendo con una bomba de humo


End file.
